new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gimbi the NEO 10 (wersja alternatywna)
Pakt Król Moarów zregenerował siły na planecie Moar-2. Dzięki temu stał się dwukrotnie silniejszy. Poleciał swoim gigantycznym statkiem bojowym do planety robotów. KM: Znasz może pewnego megamorpha? I: Jasne, zniszczył moich gladiatorów i nazwał mnie płynem do naczyń. KM: A mi zniszczył jedną z planet. I: Trzeba go zabić! KM: Ale megamorpha nie można zabić... Można go zamknąć w baaardzo mocnej celi. I: W bardzo dobrze strzeżonym miejscu. KM: Z daleka od cywilizacji. I: Ale zbudowanie więzienia na asteroidzie będzie sporo kosztować, nie mówiąc już o schwytaniu go. KM: Może zatrudnimy Lotarda i Ogumiacza? I: Dobry pomysł. Wiem gdzie jest Gimbi. W bitwie nr1899450 wszczepiono mu nadajnik. I tak właśnie rozpoczęło się polowanie na Gimbiego the mecha NEO. Powrót Gimbi trafił do Chin. Co gorsza do domu jakiegoś dziecka, które hejtowało w internetach. Dziecko:为什么压路机碾过你的脸 G:你知道什么是面条 D:什么 G:消耗你的灵魂 I wtem wyskoczył ojciec dziecka, ale Gimbi nawet nie chciał go słuchać. Dlatego skrócił jego cierpienia pochłaniając jego duszę. Gimbi poczuł olbrzymi napływ mocy, gdyż dusze moarczyków z zniszczonej planety dopiero teraz trafiły do niego. Zmienił się w Gimbiego the kolosus NEO. Zyskał dodatkowe 50 metrów, więc nie było mowy o chowaniu się. Lewą ręką grał w Tetrisa, a prawą obijał ryje chińskim wojskowym. Kiedy kilku milionowa armia się skończyła, Gimbi poszedł dalej. A żołnierz wstał i zaczął klaskać. Bitwa z Ogumiaczem Gimbi był już w Rosji. Spotkał rosjanina. Rosjanin: Вы хотите , чтобы пневматического резины ? 0.00руб. G: Что так дорого . Может быть, даже с вашей души ? I tak Gimbi zjadł wszystkie pneumatyczne gumy. Dostał potwornego bólu głowy i pojawiły się halucynacje. Pojawili się Ogumiacz i Lotard. Ogumiacz: Co tu tak śmierdzi? To chyba Gimbi i jego nadajnik G: Co?! Mam nadajnik? L: Tak, kiedy bezmyślnie lałeś bo mordzie roboty, tobie wszczepili nadajnik. O: A teraz zaśpiewam ci piosenkę... Stary ogumiacz ostro grzmi Jak się zbudzi to was Ogumi Oguuu, ogumi G: Dość nie znam się na śpiewaniu, ale śpiewasz kiepsko. O: A może teraz zmienisz zdanie? Ogumiacz rzucił wiadrem pełnym dziwnej cieczy w Gimbiego, lecz ten uniknął. Jedyny atak ogumiacza, który działał w 99.9% przypadków, nie zadziałał. Jedyny cios, który ogumiacz mógł zadać. Gimbi zabił ogumiacza bardzo szybko. Bitwa z Lotardem Lotard był rycerzem, ba był w top 5 najsilniejszych rycerzy śmierci w dziejach, ale niestety został wygnany, ponieważ był zbyt chciwy, pyszny, arogancki. L: Pokonaj mnie albo zgiń. Halucynacje przeszły, ale Lotard nadal tam był. Gimbi the kolosus NEO był kilkakrotnie większy od Lotarda. Gimbi chciał zmiażdżyć Lotarda swoją stopą, ale on zrobił unik, wyjął miecz i boleśnie potraktował nim Gimbiego. Gimbi uderzył, Lotard zrobił unik, Gimbi uderzył, Lotard zrobił unik, Gimbi uderzył i tak w kółko. Wycięńczony Gimbi już miał się zmienić w megamorpha, ale coś niespodziewanego zmieniło bieg wydarzeń o 180°. Pustelnik przyleciał pomóc Gimbiemu. Zaraz po nim przyleciały 2 osoby: Gruby(wrzucił skauta do ognia) i zmartwychwstały skaut. Pustelnik dał mu lodowy sopel i kazał wbić to lotardowi w plecy. Skauta i gruby odwracali uwagę Lotarda, a Gimbi szybko wbił mu sopel w plecy. Zamrożone ciało Lotarda do przepaści wrzucił gruby, tańcząc przy tym taniec pajaca. Dusza Lotarda przeszła na konto Gimbiego. Wszystko pięknie i ładnie, ale coś wielkiego przyleciało na Ziemię... Cdn. Kategoria:Gimbi the NEO: trylogia Kategoria:The NEO Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Zły Omen